Surprise !
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Suite de "Matin câlin" : Draco rentre épuisé d'une de ces soirées interminables, mais... pourquoi son petit-ami n'est-il pas plus démonstratif que ça ? Du calme, mon coeur...


**Vu le succès – inattendu, je dois l'avouer, j'ai écris ça à je sais plus quelle heure du soir avec le cerveau en mode pause – de **_**Matin câlin **_**je me suis décidé à en écrire la suite… Comme je l'avais annoncé dans mon dernier OS sur HPDM, même si c'était un peu confus… Pas de panique pour ceux qui se sont trompé, il va y avoir une suite à celui-là aussi, c'est prévu !**

**Et un grand merci à Felinness pour m'avoir fourni l'idée définitive, même si elle ne l'a pas forcément fait exprès ^^ !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

J'ai… la… DALLE !

Plus jamais, plus _jamais_ je n'accepterais d'accompagner Blaise à une de ses soirées mondaines. Mal aux pattes, marre de répondre à toutes ces greluches avec un faux sourire, ras-le-bol de supporter ces vieux hypocrites qui espèrent que me aire crouler sous les compliments empêchera le rachat de leur misérable petite entreprise… Je veux MANGER ! Mon estomac émet un borborygme très élégant pour appuyer mes dires et je lance un regard mauvais à Ginny au volant. Elle ne pourrait pas conduire plus vite cette gourde, nan ? Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, la rouquine ouvre la bouche sans quitter la route des yeux :

- Tu fais une seule remarque, Dray, et tu rentres à pieds.

Je me renfrogne dans mon siège. Je _déteste _quand elle m'appelle comme ça. Un stupide surnom qu'elle a emprunté à son cher et tendre futur. Futur marié qui pour l'instant ronfle sur la banquette arrière. Celui-là, je le hais aussi. Mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. Il tombe des cordes, et il reste bien dix minutes de trajet en voiture. Donc hors de question que je continue à pied, et en plus j'ai trop mal pour faire ça. J'étends mes jambes douloureuses le plus possible et je croise les mains sur mon ventre pour étouffer mes autres gargouillements. Faudra que je pense à porter plainte auprès du traiteur, c'est franchement pas humain de proposer aussi peu de nourriture à une soirée pareille ! En plus, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu à cause de tout le champagne qu'on m'a fait boire. Dieu merci, pas assez pour me rendre ivre, mais c'est quand même désagréable !

Les lampadaires défilent le long de ma fenêtre et les trois quarts des immeubles sont éteints. Pas étonnant, il est bientôt 4h du matin. Mais dans le bâtiment duquel nous nous rapprochons, une fenêtre reste allumée au troisième étage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ginny le remarque puisqu'elle m'imite doucement.

- Toi au moins, tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend à la maison… Regarde-le, l'autre, c'est encore moi qui vais devoir le porter jusqu'à notre appart…

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer. Ce n'est pas très digne.

- Combien de temps ?

- Hum… je dirais une bonne semaine.

Blaise, je compatis à ta douleur. Moi, je ne connaîtrais jamais les joies des ressorts d'un canapé… Ginny se gare juste devant ma porte. J'aime cette fille. Je contemple les deux malheureux mètres qui me séparent de l'abri tant mérité. La pluie s'abat sur le toit de la voiture avec la force d'un ouragan. J'y arriverai jamais. Mais hors de question de m'humilier un peu plus devant elle, elle en a déjà assez vu en deux mois. Je prends une grande inspiration et redresse les épaules. Allez, on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas… J'ouvre la portière et je me précipite dehors pour courir jusqu'au hall. Derrière moi, Ginny baisse la vitre pour me crier :

- Surtout, ne dis pas merci !

Je l'ignore superbement – et ça, croyez-moi, je sais faire. C'est Blaise qui m'a traîné là-bas, et comme il n'est pas en état de prendre le volant c'est tout à fait normal que sa petite-copine me ramène chez moi ! Après tout ce que j'ai supporté pour eux ! Je l'entends jurer dans mon dos et redémarrer brusquement. J'adore cette fille, vraiment, elle a un don pour mettre mon meilleur ami au pas, mais ça ne fait pas de mal de lui rappeler de temps en temps _qui _est le maître ici. Je m'aime. J'essuie machinalement mes épaules trempées. Tsss, une veste qui m'a coûtée presque 6.000$, c'est un vrai gâchis… Hum, je dois avoir gardé le ticket quelque part, il doit y avoir moyen que je la fasse rembourser avec un peu de tact et de doigté. Et une bonne réputation. On est le meilleur ou on ne l'est pas.

Je fixe les numéros de l'ascenseur. Evidemment, il est tout en haut. Trop long à attendre. J'ai énormément de qualité, cela va de soi, mais la patience n'en fait pas franchement partie. Et tant pis pour mes jambes ! J'ai vraiment trop envie de retrouver mon homme à la maison. Hé oui, Draco Malfoy, le grand, le seul, l'unique, le don juan de ces messieurs n'est plus célibataire ! Et il faut mieux pour vous tous que vous intégriez vite cette idée, parce que môssieur n'est pas prêteur. Ce qui m'amuse beaucoup, d'ailleurs, vous devriez voir sa tête quand je flirte avec d'autres hommes en boîte, quand lui bosse encore… C'est l'un de mes grands plaisirs depuis quelques semaines.

Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, malgré les protestations vigoureuses de mes muscles endoloris. Mes pas résonnent dans tout l'immeuble, mais je sais très bien que personne ne viendra se plaindre. Ils ont trop peur de moi. Je m'aime. Quoi, je l'ai déjà dit ? Vous allez pas recommencer ! Chuis pas d'humeur, là, j'ai pas passé plus d'une heure et demi d'affilée chez moi depuis trois jours à cause de toutes mes réunions alors je suis en manque des câlins magiques de mon homme ! C'est horrible de se dire que c'est _moi _qui viens de dire ça, mais le pire c'est que c'est la VERITE ! Il m'y a rendu accro en une seule séance. Traumatisant, je vous l'assure. Surtout pour _moi _! Non mais vous réalisez qu'il le seul qui parvient à me… me… me soumettre en un seul geste ? Ça y est, je suis en train de perde la tête. Oubliez ça. Heureusement que je suis plus très loin de mon chez moi. Je franchis les trois dernières marches d'un seul pas qui me mène à la porte libératrice et j'enfonce ma clé dans la serrure.

Home sweet home ! J'envoie ma veste complètement fichue voler sur le porte-manteau avant d'ôter mes chaussures avec un soupir de soulagement et je me penche pour les ranger dans le placard prévu pour ça. Bon, maintenant, trouver la bête… Deux bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et je suis ramené doucement contre un torse ferme, chaud et – trop – couvert par un pull. Ah, je crois que je l'ai trouvé… Je penche la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce quelle repose sur une épaule, pendant que des lèvres picorent doucement mon cou. Un deuxième soupir – de bien-être cette fois-ci – m'échappe et je commence à ronronner. Je hais vraiment ce son, mais impossible de m'arrêter quand il me touche comme ça !

- Bonsoir mon cœur…

Gaaah, ça y est, je fonds. Cet imbécile trop heureux a très vite appris toutes mes petites faiblesses et il sait vraiment en profiter. Comme ces stupides petits surnoms amoureux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas plus fâché que ça ? Je ronronne encore plus fort alors qu'il remonte mordiller doucement mon oreille. Ses mains sortent ma chemise de mon pantalon pour se faufiler dessous et effleurer ma peau.

- Passé une bonne soirée ?

- Naan…

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je crois reconnaître certains parfums de luxe collés à ta peau, et ils m'ont pas l'air d'être très masculins…

- Pff, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça… Tu veux pas les remplacer par le tien ? C'est celui que je préfère…

A force de contorsions je parviens à me retourner et je plonge aussitôt dans une mer vert émeraude, juste au-dessus d'un sourire éclatant de blancheur, amusé et pourtant très doux. _Home sweet home_. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou et je grignote la ligne de sa mâchoire en inspirant profondément son odeur. J'adore faire ça, et en plus c'est l'une des rares choses qui lui fait perdre à lui aussi ses moyens – il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois le seul à la merci de l'autre. Sauf que mon estomac choisit ce moment pour se manifester bruyamment. Je pousse un grognement et j'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou pour masquer la gêne qui commence à m'envahir. Il a un léger rire de gorge.

- Pourquoi pas… Mais d'abord, on va aller te nourrir.

- Nan.

Je me redresse pour l'embrasser autoritairement. Nan mais oh, on est chez moi quand même. Bon, chez nous, mais c'est pareil. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche, mais il ne se gêne pas plus longtemps pour glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Ses mains descendent le long de mon dos, en appuyant un peu sur ma peau avec ses ongles, ce qui me fait frissonner, avant d'agripper mes fesses et de me soulever légèrement. Bonne idée, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir debout encore très longtemps… J'entoure aussitôt sa taille de mes jambes et je resserre mon étreinte. Mais il recule légèrement la tête et rit encore doucement.

- Désolé trésor, mais je ne pensais pas à _ce genre _de faim. Tu risques de tomber dans les pommes si jamais je cède, ce serait dommage… Et puis, tu es trop fatigué, tu ferais mieux de te reposer et de récupérer des forces pour demain, j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper ces trois derniers jours…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre un peu d'avance tout de suite ? Mon estomac peut bien attendre encore un peu…

- Non, non, mon cœur, c'est non négociable. Il faut vraiment que tu manges. Ta santé avant tout.

- Si je fais une crise de nerfs pour cause de frustration trop intense, tu penses que tu peux considérer ça comme dangereux pour ma santé ?

Il rit encore. Quoi ? C'est une hypothèse tout à fait valable ! D'ailleurs, s'il ne recule pas un peu plus vite en direction de notre chambre, je le viole sur place, et rien à faire du mal de dos que je risque d'avoir le lendemain ! Je décroche mes mains de son cou pour tirer fortement sur son pull, faisant sinistrement craquer la laine. Très étranges ses pulls, d'ailleurs : ils sont horriblement laids, difformes, achetés à 15 $ dans les friperies les plus proches… et pourtant j'adore quand il les porte et que je peux y enfouir mon visage. Je ne supporte pas la laine sur mon propre corps, mais sur le sien c'est tellement doux, tellement chaud, tellement rassurant… Et dans l'immédiat, _très _exaspérant ! Cette saleté va sortir de là oui ou merde ! Et voilà, je suis vulgaire. Tsss… Il faudra que je pense à lui faire payer ça un peu plus tard. Bref, revenons à mon problème immédiat. A savoir, comment déshabiller mon homme le plus rapidement possible tout en restant accroché à lui ?

Ses mains me soutiennent toujours, mais son nez glisse doucement sur ma joue et il dispose de temps en temps de légers baisers sur mon visage. Tout en continuant à reculer prudemment – même si depuis le temps il connaît de chemin par cœur –, il me chuchote :

- Crois-moi, mon ange, il vaudrait vraiment mieux que tu manges d'abord.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? D'habitude, il est plus enthousiaste que ça… Et là, une voix s'élève dans mon dos.

- Draco ?

Froide. Un peu traînante. Trop semblable à la mienne. Avec une légère pointe d'incrédulité perçant le ton neutre qu'on essaie de maintenir. Une voix que je connais un peu trop pour ma santé. Oh merde.

Mon père.

Sur le coup, je relâche son pull et l'étreinte de mes jambes. Sauf que Harry me soutenait, mais ne me tenait pas vraiment et mon pantalon glisse entre ses mains… Mon dos heurte le parquet avec un bruit sourd, vite suivi par mon derrière et ma tête, alors que mes pieds sont toujours en l'air. Génial.

- OUILLE !

La vache, ça fait mal ! Harry s'accroupit aussitôt, les sourcils relevés d'un air inquiet.

- Draco ! Est-ce que ça va, mon cœur ?

Je repousse la main qu'il me tend et, la tête toujours à l'horizontale, je fusille l'homme blond, grand, et aux quelques rides parcourant son visage quasiment identique au mien.

- Puis-je savoir, mon cher père, ce que vous foutez chez moi à quatre heures du mat ?

Aïe. Il hausse un sourcil. Ça part mal. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire ? Lucius – mon père – se racle la gorge. Et une ampoule s'illumine dans mon esprit embrumé par la douleur. Merde. C'est la première fois que je jure devant lui. Je me redresse avec une grimace et je lève la main vers ma tête. Mon homme est plus rapide que moi. Il glisse sa grande main chaude entre mes mèches et masse doucement la bosse qui commence à se former à l'arrière de mon crâne. Non, non arrête ça, pas devant lui, je vais… Et voilà, je commence à ronronner ! Pitié Seigneur, pourquoi faut-il que je sois incapable de lui résister ? Nouveau raclement de gorge de la part de mon paternel, mais Harry l'ignore.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave, mais je vais quand même t'amener une poche de glace, histoire que ça ne gonfle pas trop… Quel imbécile aussi, de me lâcher comme ça ! Voilà ce que c'est de trop t'agiter…

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à me dégager et je lui lance un regard noir.

- Un problème, mon cœur ?

- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire qu'il était là ?

- Je voulais d'abord te calmer un peu…

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il se contente de sourire. Saligaud. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez. Il adore faire ça pour m'énerver.

- Je vais te chercher une assiette. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir pour discuter avec ton père, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Gnagnagna. Nan mais j'vous jure. Quel traître. Il disparaît dans la cuisine et je me traîne péniblement jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche. J'ai dit que j'avais l'esprit embrouillé à cause du champagne ? Oubliez ça. Découvrir son père assis dans son salon avec son amant, ça remet les idées en place à n'importe qui au monde. Surtout quand on sait _qui _est mon père. Malfoy Senior, PDG de la Serpentard Corporation, actionnaire majoritaire des trois quarts des entreprises anglaises dans le monde, plusieurs fois millionnaire, cauchemar de tous les journalistes et élu homme le plus séduisant par dix magasines féminins pendant des années de suite – avant mon arrivée, bien entendu. Mais pour l'instant, c'est juste mon père, celui qui me porte sur les nerfs quand il me regarde de cette façon, par-dessus ses lunettes à la fine monture métallique, en croisant les mains sous son menton, appuyé sur ses genoux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatre ans et de me faire faire la leçon. Je pousse un nouveau soupir en renversant la tête sur le dossier.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais présenté ton nouveau colocataire…

Je me redresse brusquement, incrédule.

- Oh, pitié Père ! Si jamais vous l'appelez encore mon _colocataire _après ce que vous venez de voir, c'est que vous êtes plus con que ce que j'espérais !

Cette fois-ci, il fronce les sourcils. Bon, compris : éviter d'être trop vulgaire en ça présence. Super, j'ai déjà tous les points de mon côté. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez moi à cette heure-ci ? Je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre, j'ai mal au crâne et je voulais juste profiter d'une soirée tranquille avec mon petit-ami ! Pourquoi tout le monde est toujours contre moi ? Ils sont tous jaloux d'abord !

- Heureusement, je suis ici depuis un bon moment déjà et j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec ce jeune homme…

- Père, vous pouvez pas arrêter de tourner autour du pot pendant trois cents ans, s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais vraiment aller me coucher, au cas où vous n'auriez pas vu l'heure. Et puis, vous savez très bien que je suis gay. C'est pas nouveau.

Il fait claquer sa langue contre son palais et se redresse. Ouh, l'est pas content le paternel ! Ben l'avait qu'à pas débarquer comme ça, d'abord ! Na ! Oh, pas bon si je commence à penser comme ça… Harry revient à ce moment-là avec un plateau dans les mains. J'hume les délicieux arômes de sa soupe spéciale mal de crâne qu'il me réserve souvent. Vous savez, les trucs en sachet qui sont prêt en cinq minutes quand vous les jetez dans l'eau ? C'est du 100% industriel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Je me lèche les babines tandis que mon estomac grogne une nouvelle fois. Harry sourit encore, un brin moqueur et me donne une tape sur la cuisse.

- Debout trésor…

- Gnh…

- Allez, je ne vais quand même pas m'installer sur le sol devant ton père, ce n'est pas très distingué.

Avec un grognement mécontent, je me soulève. Harry se glisse à ma place et me tire sur ses genoux. D'une main, il attrape la poche de glace qu'il a posée à côté de mon assiette pour la poser sur mon crâne. Je grimace sous la morsure du froid.

- Aïeuh !

- Pardon chaton, mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, promis. Tiens, tu as encore mal ?

Tricheur tricheur tricheur tricheur ! Pas devant mon père ! Mmh… Foutu ronronnement ! Ses lèvres se promènent tranquillement sur ma nuque, ses dents raclant parfois ma peau, m'arrachant de plus en plus de frissons. Comment voulez-vous que je ne sorte pas la phrase fatale dans ces conditions-là ?

- Nan, plus bobo…

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou. Le salopard, je suis certain qu'il l'a fait exprès pour me ridiculiser devant mon père ! Je tourne la tête et je lui jette un regard noir. Ça, beau gosse, tu peux être sûr tu me le paieras _très cher_ quand j'aurais récupéré toutes mes capacités mentales… et ces trois derniers jours. Non mais oh. Faut pas exagérer non plus, je ne suis pas forcément un grand fana de l'abstinence répétée. Je suis un homme jeune, très bien constitué, avec des besoins et des désirs comme tout un chacun et en ce moment ces désirs sont TRES importants. Donc ma fierté déjà trop piétinée par un vigile de boîte de soirée va encore être mise de côté pendant quelques malheureuses petites journées. Enfin, si je sors vivant de cette soirée…

Parce que, là, tout de suite, dans l'immédiat, mon père est à deux doigts de me faire une crise cardiaque. Et encore, quand je dis deux doigts, je me laisse une grande marge. J'ai l'œil pour repérer les beaux mecs – vous n'avez qu'à regarder mon petit-ami… et seulement _regarder_,je suis clair ? – mais pour ce qui est des distances, je suis parfois un peu plus juste… Enfin bref. Je n'avais jamais vu le grand Lucius Malfoy sans son masque de PDG, même à la maison. Je crois que même ma mère n'a pas dû le voir souvent. Ses lunettes ont glissé sur le bout de son nez, il a les yeux exorbités et la bouche pendante. Bon sang, combien de fois est-ce que j'ai rêvé de ce moment ? Vous croyez que si je miaule, il claquera pour de bon ? J'ai le droit d'essayer ? … Allez, juste une fois ! ... Pfff. Vous êtes pas drôle.

Mon père se redresse en se raclant la gorge. On a un excellent sirop pour la gorge, si ça l'intéresse. … Quoi ?

- Draco…

- J'peux manger un peu d'abord ?

Mon ventre gargouille une énième fois, plus que convainquant, et mon 'Ryry d'amour… nan, décidément j'ai jamais su donner des surnoms… et mon homme ramène le plateau vers moi.

- Vide ton bol, mon ange, et rappelle-toi : on ne parle pas la bouche pleine…

- T'as fini, oui ? Je suis pas un bébé non plus !

Il glousse et frotte doucement son nez derrière mon oreille. Compris, ne pas chercher à discuter plus que ça. Parce que s'il continue, je vais m'endormir sur ses genoux en miaulant pour de bon et mon père va _vraiment _nous quitter dans de tragiques circonstances. Et ça c'est hors de question. Pas avant de savoir s'il m'a bien couché sur son testament… Quoi encore ? Je secoue la tête pour me dégager de son emprise et j'avale une gorgée de soupe. Gaaah, c'est bon… Oubliez cette phrase. Un Malfoy ne gagâtise pas sur de l'eau bouillante mélangée avec de la poussière de légumes. Bon, même si pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop l'air d'un Malfoy. Passons. Harry repose la poche de glace et se laisse aller au fond du fauteuil, en gardant toujours une main dans mes cheveux. C'est maladif chez ce type, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de toucher mes mèches blondes.

- Sinon, Mr Malfoy, où en étions-nous avant que Draco ne nous interrompe ?

- Nous… Vous…

_Ils…_ La pilule a vraiment du mal à passer on dirait. C'est la soirée des surprises : première fois que je vois Lucius chercher ses mots ! Lui qui a été mon modèle pendant des années pour envoyer promener les gens ! Faut croire que c'est génétique chez mon homme, il doit avoir un gène qui brouille notre intelligence supérieure et notre sens inouï de la répartie. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je continue à avaler tranquillement la soupe en observant les tentatives de mon père pour se rependre. C'est jouissif… Sans jeu de mots, compris ? Le jour où je fantasmerai sur mon père, c'est que je serais bon pour l'asile psychiatrique. Non mais franchement, entre lui et Harry, y a pas photo ! … Mon langage laisse de plus en plus à désirer. Je dois vraiment arrêter de fréquenter ses amis.

- Je crois… que vous deviez me dire comment vous avez rencontré mon fils…

- Ah oui ! Eh bien, je l'ai croisé à plusieurs reprises sur mon lieu de travail.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Videur au Griffy Club.

'A y est, les sourcils de mon père ont disparu. Il va vraiment falloir qu'Harry me donne des leçons pour clouer le bec à mon père comme ça ! D'ordinaire, la seule personne devant laquelle il hésite à répliquer comme il en a l'habitude, c'est ma mère… Et je dois reconnaître qu'il a bien raison. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet – quoique… suis sûr qu'elle et Harry s'entendraient très bien… Oy, minute ! Non je ne suis pas en train d'envisager de présenter mon petit-ami à mes _parents _? Lucius, ça compte pas, je parle de ma _mère_ là ! Je rectifie une nouvelle fois : j'ai trop bu de champagne, c'est clair. Et je suis persuadé que mon homme a mis un truc pas net dans cette soupe. Histoire de m'embrouiller un peu plus les idées. Je repose mon bol et sa main glisse de ma tête pour venir caresser mon dos.

- Draco ? Tu ne finis pas ?

- Nan.

Mon père ôte ses lunettes et se masse le front avec le pouce et le majeur. Ouh, ça, c'est un geste que je connais bien… Ça veut dire qu'il a encore quelque chose à me reprocher. Je soupire et je relève le menton. Hors de question que je plie devant lui. Et comme je suis _légèrement _sur les nerfs depuis que je l'ai vu assis sur MON canapé, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds !

- Draco… Passe encore le fait que tu préfères les hommes aux charmantes jeunes filles de bonnes familles que je te présente depuis des années, mais…

- Père, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que je doive une partie de mon empire économique à une union arrangée ! Tout ce que j'aurais, ce sera uniquement parce que je l'aurais voulu et acheté ! Je ne veux pas que…

Visiblement, mon petit discours lui est totalement égal puisqu'il a un geste de la main pour balayer mes paroles. C'en est vexant. Après tout, lui non plus n'a jamais accepté la charité ! Je me renfrogne et ouvre la bouche pour poursuivre, mais il me lance un regard étrange. Presque… dépité. Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Mais… tu ne pouvais pas être le dominant dans ton couple, par pitié ?

…

HEIN ?

Harry explose de rire pendant que je vire à l'écarlate. Evidemment, j'aurai dû m'en douter ! Moi qui pensais que ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était de voir son fils aussi entreprenant avec quelqu'un… Mais non ! Foutue connerie de FIERTE familiale ! Ce qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, j'étais juste que je sois celui qui est dominé ? Enfin, dominé, allez pas trop vous faire des idées non plus, le jour où je laisserai quelqu'un faire de moi absolument tout ce qu'il veut n'est pas encore arrivé ! Je me retourne pour frapper Harry sur l'épaule alors qu'il rit encore plus fort.

- Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu es gêné…

- Ta gueule !

Je lui ai pourtant répété un millier de fois de bannir ce mot de son vocabulaire, nan ? Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je le fusille du regard.

- Croyez-moi, Père, moi aussi je me le demande…

Harry pouffe encore une fois et essuie une larme d'hilarité qui perle au coin de son œil. Tsss. Je crois que si ça continue comme ça, Blaise ne sera pas le seul à dormir sur un canapé ce soir.

- Ça aurait été peut-être plus facile pour toi si tu n'avais pas été complètement dans les vapes la première fois qu'on s'est parlé…

- J'avais la gueule de bois ! Tu as profité de ma faiblesse, espèce de…

- Parce que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose, peut-être ? Allez, Draco, tu n'es pas très crédible… Tu ne t'es jamais plaint de la situation, non ?

Je me mords la lèvre. Pour que je puisse protester, il faudrait déjà qu'il commence par enlever sa main de sous ma chemise ! Ce n'est absolument pas fairplay ! Mon père pousse un nouveau soupir et se lève.

- Je crois que j'en ai assez vu pour ce soir… Draco, j'étais simplement passé pour te dire que ta mère voulait que tu viennes dîner à la maison samedi soir… Mais je pense que tu peux emmener ce jeune homme avec toi. Si jamais elle ne vient pas le rencontrer elle-même dès demain matin.

- Et c'est pour _ça _que vous débarquer à quatre heures du matin chez moi ? Pour une foutue invitation à dîner ? Vous auriez pas pu donner un coup de fil ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, Draco, et tu étais toujours debout à ces heures-ci… avant.

- Ouais, ben la prochaine fois vous téléphonerez ! Et surtout EMPECHEZ MA MERE DE DEBARQUER D'ICI LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE !

Mon père hausse les épaules, salue brièvement Harry et sort sans demander son reste. Parfait, qu'il dégage ! Je pousse un gémissement en m'appuyant un peu plus contre mon coussin personnel. Je doute fortement que Lucius parvienne à raisonner le dragon qui me sert de mère, mais peut-être qu'elle aura assez de subtilité pour ne pas imiter mon père… Humpf, c'est beau de rêver. Quoique, si elle aussi me fait une crise cardiaque, au moins j'aurai la paix pour un beau moment ! Et avant de me traiter de sans cœur, essayer de vivre avec elle… Je ne compte plus le nombre d'employés qui ont dû démissionner avec de sombrer dans une folie dépressive. Un véritable tyran. En fait, tous ceux qui pensent que l'empire Malfoy est dirigé par mon père ont tort : c'est une femme qui tire toutes les ficelles dans l'ombre, et quelle femme ! D'un certain côté, je l'admire et de l'autre… c'est vraiment _la _personne que je ne voudrais pas voir fourrer son nez dans mes affaires.

Harry dépose un léger baiser derrière mon oreille.

- Ça va ?

- Humpf… J'aurai préféré ne pas le voir en rentrant…

- Je m'en doute, mais je n'ai pas pu le mettre à la porte… Si ça peut te rassurer, il m'a surtout parlé de ses entreprises. Enfin, ça m'aura au moins permis de faire la connaissance de ton père… Et si j'ai compris, je vais rencontrer ta mère d'ici quelques jours ?

- Sois pas trop pressé.

- Allez, c'était pas si terrible…

Je grogne et je tourne sur le côté pour pouvoir mieux me blottir contre lui. Bon, c'est pas tout, tout ça, mais j'ai passé une soirée épuisante – voire même une semaine – et cet entretient n'a rien arrangé. Il rit tout doucement et glisse une main sous mes genoux, en gardant l'autre dans mon dos, avant de se relever avec précautions. Je m'accroche un peu plus à ses épaules en frottant mon nez dans son cou. Humm, j'adore vraiment son odeur, c'est affreux… Il me dépose tout doucement sur notre lit, mais je refuse de relâcher mon étreinte. Il pouffe à nouveau et sa large main se faufile à nouveau sous ma chemise pour caresser le dos. Je frissonne en sentant sa peau légèrement rêche griffer la mienne, si sensible. Honnêtement, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que j'aurais rencontré un type aussi beau que moi – ben quoi, je ne vais quand même pas dire plus – qui serait aux petits soins rien que pour moi…

- Lâche-moi, trésor…

- Nan.

- Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant… Laisse-moi au moins t'enlever ton costume avant de t'endormir…

Enlever mon costume ? Hum, là il m'intéresse… Avec un nouveau grognement, je détache mes bras de son cou et les laisse mollement tomber sur le matelas. Il sourit et frotte son nez contre le mien. Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de me traiter comme un petit chat, hein ? … Et plutôt mourir que d'avouer que ça me plait. Je n'ai _rien _dit. Harry se redresse et commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas ronronner de contentement en sentant ses doigts chauds frôler ma peau. Ce qui le fait sourire un peu plus. Non mais franchement, y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi je vais tout ces efforts alors qu'il devine toujours ce que je pense. Il me redresse d'une main pour m'enlever ma chemise et m'embrasse sur l'épaule. Je soupire sous la caresse.

- T'es trop habillé.

- Un peu de patience… De toute façon, tu vas dormir maintenant. On fera la fête demain, promis.

- Humm… T'empêcheras ma mère de rentrer, hein ?

- Si tu veux.

Je soulève le bassin pour qu'il puisse me retirer mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. Il recule légèrement pour ôter son pull pendant que je me roule en boule sous la couette, sans en perdre une miette. Ben quoi, avec une vue pareille, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Il se débarrasse rapidement de son jean et me rejoint dans le lit. Je me colle aussitôt contre lui – j'ai prévenu, ma fierté l'a mis en sourdine pendant quelques temps – et il referme ses bras autour de moi avec un nouveau sourire.

- Tu as l'air de la redouter…

- Tu verras… quand tu la verras…

Ouais. Pas très français tout ça. Mes problèmes d'élocution reviennent au galop. Il cale un peu mieux son menton sur ma tête et s'amuse à dessiner quelques arabesques du bout des doigts au creux de mes reins. Un stupide sourire béat étire mes lèvres, et impossible de le renvoyer d'où il vient.

- Je peux te poser une question avant que tu ne t'endormes pour de bon ?

Pourquoi il veut pas me laisser dormir en paix, hein ? Mais bon, s'il continue ces caresses sur ma nuque, je pense que je peux bien faire un petit effort…

- Hmhmm ?

- Comment penses-tu qu'elle réagirait si je lui demandais ta main ?

- Hmhmm…

Si tu veux, mon ange, si tu veux…

…

… Hein ?

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et je me redresse sur les coudes.

- Quoi ?

Harry me sourit et attrape doucement mes lèvres, avant de murmurer contre ma bouche.

- Je disais : si je demande ta main… à ta mère…

Je recule, les yeux exorbités. Il a dit quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Sa main effleure ma joue et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

- Oh, pardon, je fais les choses dans le mauvais sens… Si je _te _demandais en mariage, qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais ?

…

- Je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps, et je ne te force pas à me répondre tout de suite, mais je suis sérieux. Et puis, honnêtement, à part moi, qui serait capable de supporter ton sale caractère ?

… Il me demande en mariage. Il me demande _en mariage_. Et moi je reste comme un con, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je le fixe comme ça, parce que son regard pourtant si sûr de lui au départ vacille légèrement et ses sourcils s'affaissent d'un air inquiet. Son pouce caresse ma lèvre inférieure.

- Draco ? Réagis, mon cœur, s'il te plaît… N'importe quoi, mais arrête de faire cette tête… Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, après tout, je…

Le faire taire. C'est la seule idée qui me traverse l'esprit avant que j'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris, puis ses mains viennent encadrer mon visage et il me tire un peu en arrière pour éclater de rire.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

- Espèce d'imbécile…

Il rit encore, mais ses yeux verts pétillent. J'adore quand il a cette expression. Il est vraiment trop… Je pose mon front sur le sien et cette fois je n'essaie même pas de cacher mon large sourire. Par tous les saints, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie… Je laisse ma bouche dériver sur son visage jusqu'à arriver à son oreille que je mordille en lui arrachant un faible grognement.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Je ne suis plus _du tout _fatigué…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Fini ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté depuis un moment, mais je suis en stage et j'ai passé trois semaines sans avoir un vrai accès à internet, alors je jure de me rattraper cette semaine…**

**Alors, cette suite est-elle satisfaisante ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Je jure que ça ne prend pas longtemps de laisser un petit commentaire ! p**

**See you soon !**


End file.
